Feral's Journal
by ulyferal
Summary: Sequel to Fateful Decision


**FERAL'S JOURNAL**

_**A/N: Sequel to Fateful Decision. I wasn't going to do this but it just begged to be written. This will be just glimpses into the growing relationship they'd begun through Feral's eyes as he pens his experiences into his journal.**_

**October 9****th****, 1996**

So far we've met more than ten times and I'm already looking forward to the next weekend. We have encountered no problems as yet with our forbidden romance and I'm determined we won't.

Though I had already felt I could trust him, I discovered I still had a few doubts but he has since wiped those away with his closed mouth and play acting that we are still enemies while still giving me all the attention I could ask for. Though even as I say that, I know it isn't enough. I guess I'm a bit greedy as I've been without for most of my adult life that I feel I must hoard every moment I spend with him in case it ends.

Gods! Please never let it end! Let it be until we die...is that really too much to ask?

**December 24****th****, 1996**

I actually bought him a gift. I felt really stupid but at the same time happy especially when I saw the look on his face when I gave it to him.

He'd gotten me something too so I guess we're both stupid.

I wish I could see his eyes.

We had a wonderful Christmas Eve, Christmas Day was for our families but this moment was ours and I had actually gotten a small tree and we decorated it together then made love the night through. It was wonderful.

**January 1****st****, l997**

Was it too much to ask we could have a criminal-free New Year's Eve? Of course it is. I really wish we could keep those omegas in jail longer than days!

It was harrowing! Bad enough it was snowing which was a shock since it rarely does that here and it was bitterly cold. I actually was freezing despite my winter weight coat and a sweater beneath that. My lips were turning blue and icicles hung from my mustache.

Getting soaked while fighting Dr. Viper paw to paw didn't help matter either. I was shaking so badly my teeth were cutting my lip. My lover and his partner were the ones who finally hogtied the bastard and T-Bone nearly gave himself away when he came to my aid, fussing over me as he yelled for blankets from medics. I was hustled into an ambulance, my last view of the SWAT Kats was through the back door as they watched it drive away.

But later, when I was released and was driven home by my assistant. A warm shower, fleece pajamas and a blanket helped me recover.

My lover showed up with a hot meal. I scolded him for nearly giving himself away earlier but he waved that off saying Razor didn't think anything of it then went to my kitchen and made us some hot chocolate.

I forgave him as I finished my dinner then we shared a blanket and many hot chocolate kisses. Our closeness is becoming like a well worn shoe and I'm loving every minute of it.

**February 14th, 1997**

Been a long time since I stopped to write something. It's been cold, snow still lingering which has made the Mayor angry as if it were my fault or something. I don't like it anymore than he does because of the mess its made of the city. Fortunately, it's also managed to keep away anymore omegas.

I hadn't realized it was Valentine's Day until an incredible delivery surprised me at mid day. It was filled with different kinds of green plants but at its center was a single red rose. The simple note attached said, "I love you" and nothing more.

My face burned with embarrassment and swallowed emotions. I didn't dare show how pleased I was by my lover's thoughtfulness. My secretary, second in command and assistant all asked who they were from but I shook my head and left them disappointed.

The gift had left me in a panic. He'd remembered but I hadn't! What should I get him? I thought frantically.

I wracked my brain the rest of the day then had a brilliant idea. Leaving on time, I went and picked up something. Entering my apartment, my nose caught the odor of something wonderful. He'd bought us supper. Kat's Alive, I hope my gift is worthy of all this attention.

He came out of the kitchen and grinned wickedly at me. I had quickly hid my gift behind the couch before he appeared. We hugged and kissed for several long minutes.

"You like what I sent?" He asked when we came up for air.

"Very much," I had said. "Everyone badgered, wanting to know who had given it to me but I never said."

He smiled broadly then nuzzled my cheek, his breath setting up tingles down my spine. Oh how I wanted him, but first I needed to present my gift.

"I have something for you," I whispered.

"Oh, what did you get me?" He asked, grinning like a little kitten at Christmas.

I push away from him and retrieve it from behind the couch and hand it over. It's wrapped in red foil paper covered in black outlined Valentines and kissing lips.

Staring into the box, he laughed and pulled out a pair of black boxers with hearts all over them, some special type of condoms, and an envelope. Frowning in puzzlement, he opened the envelope and pulled out something I had to work fast to accomplish before leaving work. I truly hoped he liked it.

He read the sheet of official looking paper and the piece of plastic that had been folded in it. His eyes I know widened though I couldn't see them behind his mask but his face showed his shock.

He stared at me for a long moment, his expression confused, angry, and worried. I knew it would cause this but I waited to see what he would say.

"How did you find out?" He demanded.

"Actually, only recently. All the clues that sat in the back of my brain finally came together and I could have kicked myself for not getting it sooner. You really didn't do that much to alter your appearance nor your voice..." I said.

"So what does this mean?" He asked, gravely.

I gently caressed his cheek and leaned my forehead against his. "Nothing changes except that I won't be making an effort to arrest you. I'll still act as if you're a pain in my tail but otherwise, nothing changes. This just makes things between us a little easier."

He stared into my eyes for a long moment then reached up and took off his mask. I stared into the beautiful green eyes of Chance Furlong.

"You are so handsome and I'm so glad you're mine," I murmur giving him a kiss that I was ever so grateful to feel him return.

He smiled and raised the bit of plastic, it was his pilot's license, duly restored so he could fly legally again. "Thank you and I love you too. Shall we celebrate this truly fantastic day in bed or eat the expensive meal I got for us, first?" He asked smiling seductively.

"Hmm, why don't we do both?" I suggested hotly.

"Ohhh, someone is finally getting adventurous," he smirked, taking my arm and leading me to my kitchen.

Needless to say, it was a fantastic and long evening. He told me he still won't tell my partner that I know who they are...at least not for a long while. Us being lovers would shock Jake enough without adding that too. I agree. I'm not ready to give up the secret we share to anyone yet.

However, I'm going to have the devil of a time figuring out what to give him next Valentine's Day. This one will be hard to top.

**April 1st, 1997**

I was in a panic! My cycle had arrived and I was so distracted and hot that it took all my self control to keep myself in paw. I never counted on that having sex so much would make my heat cycle so much stronger than it ever had been before.

I was reeking of female pheromones and despite a very liberal use of a masking spray, by the many amorous and confused looks I was getting from every male I encountered. I was putting out the welcome wagon far too loudly.

Surprisingly, my stalwart assistant, Sgt Fallon, kept his wits and hormones under control and firmly told me that I should absent myself from duty. I was too great and dangerous a distraction. I had never told anyone what I was but Sgt Fallon, despite his surprise, treated it as normal for which I was very grateful. Accepting his sage advice, I lit out of headquarters as if my tail was on fire.

When I got home, I hurried and took a cold shower but it had no effect. It might work for males but was useless against female need. And need I did. Gods I was on fire for Chance but how was I to notify him? I never contacted him while he was at the garage for fear of tipping off Jake. But I need him!

I had glanced at my watch and saw it was only just 10 in the morning. Ahhh! I have to hold on but it was going to be hard. I did every thing I could to distract myself; did housework, worked on my vehicle, watched TV, did bills, took multiple showers, masturbated like mad but that made it worse.

By four o'clock I was going crazy. I finally dared to call the garage. Thankfully, Chance was the one who answered.

"I need you! I'm in heat and it's driving me crazy! I don't care what it takes for you to get away but hurry, please!" I begged.

His voice was surprised but solicitous. Without giving away who the caller was, he told me he'd be on his way then hung up the phone. He told me later that he told Jake a friend was in some kind of trouble and needed him. He appeared at my apartment less than fifteen minutes later.

"Wow! You are hot!" Were his first words when he stepped through my door. I locked it behind him and practically dragged him to my bedroom.

"Okay, okay...take it easy. Lay down sweety and I'll take care of you...promise. We don't want kitten yet so I'll take very precaution," he said and I believed him.

It was the hottest sex I'd ever had even the first time we'd had it. Keeping his promise, he did everything short of female intercourse with me to ease my need. He was wonderful.

I did wear him out though. He could barely stand by the next morning but I was finally feeling normal again.

"Thank you so much," I said, kissing him goodbye.

"You're welcome, love. Wow you're really fantastic when you're in heat. Can't wait to do this again," he said, smirking. I rolled my eyes and shoved him out the door with his laughter in my ears.

Actually, I can't wait until that time again either. Hopefully, a few years from now we won't have to hold back and maybe we'll create something magical between us. We'll see.


End file.
